1. Field
The present technology relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery including the electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Use of portable electronic devices has been increased with the rapid development of electronic, communication, and computer industries. Rechargeable secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
A secondary battery typically includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode as an insulator.
The positive electrode and the negative electrode are typically insulated from each other. In addition, the positive electrode and the negative electrode are typically insulated from other parts of the secondary battery for preventing unnecessary electric contacts.
However, since the positive electrode or the negative electrode expands and contracts while the secondary battery is charged and discharged, the positive electrode or the negative electrode may develop a short circuit.